Some Things Never Change
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: Hana's still there. Itachi's come back. HanaIta. She's still frank, he's still slipping through her fingers. Some Things Never change. oneshot review!


**Some Things Never Change**

Disclaimer: don't own naruto…

Special thanks to kilerkki for inspiration for this pairing..hanaIta….Remembrances. excellent story.

Inuzuka Hana turned around to look at the man who had called out her name.

Some things never change. He was still slipping through her fingers. Not this time though. This time, she wouldn't be hurt that he had escaped, because she wasn't after him.

Not this time.

"Uchiha Itachi." She snarled.

"I need to talk." He said simply.

"I don't care what you want," Hana growled.

"Maybe I put it the wrong way," He said again. "_We_ need to talk."

"There is no _we._" Hana said. She turned around, her back to him.

How she hated him. How she loved him.

Orochimaru was dead. Killed by Uchiha Sasuke. There had been a great war, where many people had been killed. Uchiha Itachi had come back to the village of Konoha, in which he had been previously banished. He had committed a heinous crime, but the people needed a powerful ninja to defend them. Itachi had finally admitted the error of his ways. People trusted him.

But not Hana.

She didn't trust him that easily. She could still smell the past on him. But… how could she hate the man she loved?

She started walking again.

"Hana."

"Don't talk to me." She hissed.

"_Hana_." He was slightly angry now. Good. She smirked and continued to walk away. She felt cool fingers wrap lightly around her wrist.

"Uchiha-san. I can't talk to you. Now let me go." Hana's voice was no longer filled with hatred and anger, but was now emotionless.

Itachi felt a small part of him break when he heard her voice, and what she called him. Ever since the day they met, she had _never _called him Uchiha. It might have been brat, or idiot, but _never_ Uchiha. And they never used _san _or _chan. _Though he told himself it was because of her straightforward nature, he always hoped deep down it was because she returned his feelings for her. Why did he love a girl with such a temper?

"Since when was I _Uchiha-san_?" Itachi asked, angry.

"Since _now!_" Hana snapped.

Itachi growled in frustration. He remembered their first meeting very well. She had been just as stubborn and straightforward.

_Flashback begins_

"_Who are you?" An eight year old Itachi looked up, irritated at this source of annoyance. It was a girl his age, with three dogs and crimson tattoos on her cheeks. "Who are you?" The girl repeated._

"_It is polite to give one's name before asking for another's." Itachi replied coolly. He expected this girl to walk away, insulted, like everyone else._

_Instead, she plopped herself down next to him on the park bench. "I'm Inuzuka Hana. What's your name?" She said._

_Itachi looked at her, shocked. Did she ever give up?_

_She grinned saucily. "I've given you my name, now answer my question."_

_Itachi studied her, trying to read those kind, brown eyes. He decided to answer the question. "Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Oh," The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you."_

_Itachi stared at her, amazed again. He had expected to be peppered with questions about his intelligence, his rank, his clan. But…nothing._

"_Haven't you heard of me?" Itachi asked._

"_Yeah," The girl said. "Uchiha clan heir, genius, already a chuunin, almost a jounin. Those things don't really matter. It's the person that does."_

_Itachi stared at her, then looked away as he started to feel his cheeks heating up. "Yeah…"_

_Flashback ends_

He looked her up and down, noting her new curves, her new hairstyle, but mostly, how different her eyes were. Before, they had been kinds pools of brown, but now, they were mature, deep and like whirlpools, sucking him in. He also noticed, she was much prettier.

"What're you doing now? Daydreaming? And stop eyeballing me like that, it makes me uncomfortable." She said. At least she was facing him now.

Itachi smiled. "Just thinking about the first time we met."

He looked at Hana's face to see her reaction. Her face softened, then hardened again. "You've changed, Hana," Still holding her wrist, he pulled her closer, until their bodies were touching. "You've grown."

"Don't treat me like a little kid, _Uchiha-san_." Her cheeks were a bright red right now, and she looked furious.

"I'm not…After all, I don't check out little kids." Itachi said huskily, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. The blush in Hana's cheeks went up another notch.

"Itachi…."

"Oh, so I'm Itachi now, eh?" He pulled her towards him and suddenly kissed her.

She froze for a moment, and then slowly kissed him back. His arm snaked tightly around her waist, pulling both of them together. His other hand trailed down her spine, causing her to shiver and moan. One of her arms was around his neck. Her other hand was running through his jet black hair. They were both losing themselves in the kiss, but Hana pulled away, breathing hard.

She looked away, running her hands through her hair. She growled and whirled to face him. "Damn it, Itachi! After all these years, you come back, but you still haven't changed! Always, just getting what you want from me, then on to the next girl! I love you, damn it! Why do I love such a jerk?" She moaned in frustration, and stomped off.

Itachi smiled. He would confront her again later. For now, that kiss was enough.

She was still as straightforward as ever. He was still as elusive as ever.

Some things never change.


End file.
